


Family

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Cas and his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/91563301685/anonymous
> 
> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.

The sound of someone moving around in the house was what shook Mia from her sleep, with good reason. Once a Winchester, always a Winchester. Old habits didn't die easily, and her hunter instincts were still top notch even after two years of being out of the game. Turning to her left where her husband should have been, she frowned when there was no sign of him there. Surely Castiel would have woken her if something had happened in the house.

Being an angel, he didn't sleep because he didn't need to, but he stayed with her every night that he could. Sitting up, Mia slipped from the bed and left their bedroom to go in search of her angel. Yawning a little, she brushed her blonde hair out of her face as she shuffled down the hallway. She'd married him when he'd lost his grace and had been human, they'd been in love and since he wasn't an angel anymore, there hadn't been a reason not to get married. Though, when he'd gotten his grace back, it had changed a few things, but they'd stayed together anyway, rules be damned.

After a moment, she stopped to listen, raising an eyebrow at the soft humming and talking she could hear downstairs. Poking her head into the nursery where their daughter should have been, she wasn't too surprised to find the infant missing. Smiling softly, she continued down the hallway and then descended the stairs into the living room. The sight that greeted her was something that would never fail to warm her from the inside out. 

Castiel held their daughter cradled in his arms as he talked and hummed to her to settle her down. Leaning against the banister, Mia watched her family with a happiness she hadn't known before them. "And your mother was a wonderful soldier, I have never met another female as brave as she is." Castiel said quietly, making Mia raise an eyebrow and wonder just what sorts of stories he was telling their daughter. It could be anything really, they'd been in the middle of so many things that it could be one of a thousand different stories. Hopefully he wasn't telling her anything too detailed, he still had a tendency to not know when enough was enough with the details. 

"She fought against the angels, my own brothers and sisters, to protect me after Metatron had taken my grace." He continued as he gently bounced Alexiel and gazed down into her deep turquoise eyes. Smiling warmly at his child, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he continued, "I was a human, just like she was, but she protected me even though she had no power. You could not ask for a more wonderful mother, I can only hope that you will be like her." 

Shaking her head to herself, Mia moved away from the banister and stepped into the living room, "Don't listen to him, angel. You have the most amazing father in the world, and I do hope that you'll take after him too." Castiel turned to look at her, almost blushing as his wife walked toward him as he held their child. Mia stopped beside him and leaned up to kiss his cheek for a moment before drawing back and looking down at their daughter in his arms. Alexiel cooed softly at seeing her mother and Castiel smiled, "I would always hope that she would be most like you, Mia. My father could not have made a better woman than you." 

Rolling her eyes playfully, Mia nudged his side and then gently plucked Alexiel from his arms to cradle her close, "I'm nothing special, Cas, just a normal little human." He smiled and shook his head, reaching out to embrace her and lean her back against his chest as she held their daughter. Sighing in contentment, he pressed a kiss against her hair, "You will never allow me to sing your praises, will you?" Grinning at his words, she shook her head as Alexiel watched her parents with sleep heavy eyes, "Nope, because I'll always think that you're the amazing one in this relationship." 

Lifting one of his hands, Castiel brought his hand to her cheek and turned her head to one side to look at him. Gently brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, he leaned closer to her, "If you were not as wonderful as I say, I would not have fallen in love with you, Mia Winchester." Castiel kissed her softly for a moment before he leaned back and cast her another smile, "You have given me a child, if that is not wonderful, I do not know what more could be." Blushing a little at his words, Mia looked away from him and cuddled Alexiel closer to her, "Sweet talker..it's no wonder Alexiel listens to you so well." She teased as Castiel smiled and flexed his wings to take his family back to the upstairs bedroom.

He put Mia down on the bed and then leaned down to kiss her softly before taking Alexiel from her arms. Leaning back, he held his daughter close and smiled down at his wife, "I will put her down and then I will return, you should be resting." His voice was soft as he turned and went toward the door of their room before Mia shifted a little. "Castiel." She said quietly, but loudly enough to get his attention as he turned to look at her curiously, "Yes, Mia?" Smiling at him, she settled against her pillow as she looked at them, "Thank you for giving me a family." His eyes softened and he smiled a knowing smile before leaving the room to go and put the now sleeping child to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.


End file.
